Zero and Death
by Hakushuko-twins
Summary: Explosions has occurred lately and some activities had been postponed, what will the IE cast do upon discovering About the Zeros and Death. Accepting 24 OCs only!


Lately, the world has been experiencing unknown explosions, some said it was caused by rebels, some said it was the world's end. The FFI has been stopped only for now, it was said that until the explosions are stopped, classes, or, other activities will be resumed which included the FFI. However, they did not close the malls and other buildings. But the authority is now very strict, since they are trying to prevent the explosions.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Fubuki Shirou, a soccer player of Inazuma Japan, was watching horror movies inside his room. He was truly bored, there's no soccer practice and his friends are busy with something else. There was nothing else to do, he just wished that those explosions would just stop and the FFI would continue. "There's nothing to do, I'm so bored." Fubuki thought out loud. Until..

_Knock Knock_

"Whose there?" Fubuki asked and opened his door, and he saw a small box in front of him, "That's weird, I'm in a hotel, they wouldn't put a box here, right?" Fubuki talked to himself, and hesitated to get it first since there have been explosions these days and who knows if it might be a bomb. But he decided to take it.

When he was inside, he slowly opened the box, to see a letter and a simple golden ring with a pearl. Fubuki sweatdropped and wondered who would give this to him; maybe it was to him by mistake. He saw the letter and hesitated since he thought it wasn't for him, but since curiosity kills that cat, it could also make a teenager like Shirou read the letter.

_Fubuki Shirou, _it said.

_Would you accept this ring? _

_Yes or No_

_-If you say 'Yes' then put the ring on and we'll explain everything to you._

Fubuki stared at the letter, it was a weird love letter, he thought. But maybe it wasn't a love letter, because it seemed serious and it said _we'll _he thought about it. If he says 'No' nothing will happen but if he says 'yes' something will be explained to him and he doesn't know what comes next. After thinking, he decided to wear it. He waited and in the end nothing happened. "I'm an idiot for believing." He whispered but he did not remove it, "Maybe I'll observe what will happen until tomorrow." He said.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was 9:30 P.M and Fubuki was about to sleep, until the ring started to get cold. It was as cold as he was in Hokkaido. Then, it started to glow and two figures came out. Fubuki closed his eyes because of the light being too bright for his eyes. Fubuki took a glance to see, what it was and practically jumped upon seeing two girls wearing weird dresses infront of him.

"Yo!" One said to Fubuki, "Were here to explain it, just like what was on the letter. So don't sleep yet." Fubuki looked at them with wide eyes. One giggled and said, "I'm Shirohane Hakushuko." This girl had long pink hair and a lighter pink eyes, she was wearing a long sleeve black dress that ended on her knees. She wears black stockings with black shoes with a red rose and a choker tied in a ribbon form. She wears black headband with a rose design on top.

"And I'm Kuruhane Hakushuko" She look exactly the same as her sister except that her hair is tied in a ponytail, and wears a black dress that ended on her legs, with a short cape and black gloves . She also wears black shoes. "Now let shall we explain it to you?" Shirohane asked.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Fubuki asked them to sit with him in a table and offered them tea. "Can you explain it to me? I don't know what, but explain what you wanted to explain." Fubuki said.

"As you wish Shirou-sama" Shirohane bowed . "No, don't call me that." Fubuki said. "Shall we begin, Shirou-sama?" Shirohane continued.

"Yes, please." Fubuki replied.

Shirohane bowed again and started to explain, "Shirou-sama, do you remember the letter that was sent to you, asking if you accept this ring?" Fubuki took a glance at the ring in his finger and nodded. Shirohane continued, "And you agreed to it." Fubuki nodded, "Well Shirou-sama you actually agreed to become our master." Fubuki's eyes widened and said, "But I don't-" but he was disturbed by Kuruhane, "Shirou-sama, please listen to Shirohane's explination first." Fubuki nodded but said, "I'll listen but please tell me how that made me become your master?"

"Well Shirou-sama, the question says: Would you accept the ring? And the ring actually referred to me and my onee-sama." Shirou was confused, "But first we must explain to you what we are, We are called Zero, we are being that were created by someone named Rei, he created us for a reason, to fight and in order to fight we, the Zeros, have to have a master, and You, Shirou-sama, agreed to be our master." Fubuki said, "Fight? Fight for what, why do you need me?' And Kuruhane explained, " Shirou-sama, we are not the only Zeros created by Rei-sama, he created 15 Zeros and had created us to fight one another, and in order to fight we will need a master so that we can get power through them, we can use as much power we want if you wear that ring, Shirou-sama."

Shirohane continued, "But Shirou-sama, when we get power from you, we're actually taking your life slowly away from you." Fubuki's eyes widened and ask, "Then if you keep fighting, my life will slowly fade away."

"Yes, you are correct, Shirou-sama" Kuruhane said."But there is actually a way to extend your life." Fubuki asked, "What?"

"Lately, explosions have been occurring, right?" Shirohane asked and Fubuki nodded. "Actually those weren't caused by humans." Fubuki tilted his head as Shirohane continued, "They were caused by demons, and demons are haunting for a master's life, so once you become a Zero's master, then your soul has become a demon's food."

Fubuki opened his mouth trying to speak but he couldn't find the right words to say.

"But, if you command us, we will protect you as your Zero. And once we kill a demon, its soul will increase your life, Shirou-sama. So if you want to live longer, you can extend your life by telling us to slay these monsters for you."

"But, I don't want to use people." Fubuki said.

"Shirou-sama, please accept this, as you have already agreed and so I hope you understand." Kuruhane said." And since we Zeros were created by Rei-sama, there is also another being which is similar to us, and they are what we call Death and were created by Ayu-sama but Death only has 5 members"

"Are you going to fight them too?" Fubuki asked.

"Yes, Shirou –sama, that is the game that risks our life, we are asked to fight against demons, Deaths and our own fellow Zeros." Shirohane said, "Me and my onee-sama are Experiment no. 13"

"Experiment?" Fubuki was confused.

"Yes, they consider us as their experiments and we are Rei-sama's 13th experiment." Kuruhane said, "Some Zeros are always together and cannot be separated, just like me and Shirohane, some Zeros are individual."

Fubuki asked, "So now I became your master, does that mean I am now involved?" "Yes" Shirohane said.

"I see, I guess it can't be helped." Fubuki said. "And, if I already have my own does that mean I'm not allowed to become other Zero's master?" he asked hoping they would say yes but he's hopes were destroyed by the word "no"

"Shirou-sama can actually become a master of multiple Zeros." Shirohane explained.

"I see" Shirou said, "But how about the Deaths and Demons."

"The demons are more like monsters, they don't actually have brain and doesn't need masters, but the Deaths almost like us, the only difference is that we, Zeros, look for masters to borrow life and strength. Deaths has their own life and strength, they don't depend on a master." Kuruhane explained.

"I hope it's clear now, Shirou-sama." Shirouhane said.

Fubuki said, "There's things I still want to ask but, I'll ask tomorrow, I'll sleep for now, It's already 10:00 PM"

Shirohane and Kuruhane bowed in respect for their master and the same light glowed in Shirou's ring and they disappeared.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That's all for now! Please submit a OC if you're interested and if you're not an individual Zero/death like our OC please put two names, appearance and other things that an individual must have:

Name:

Appearance:

Personality:

Which side do you belong to? (Death or Zero)

Master (For those who are from Zero)

Experiment number: (For death choose from 1-5, if Zero choose from 1-15 except 13.)

Your clothes:

What kind of jewel do you take form of and how does it look like: (Ring, bracelet etc.)

**Shirohane: Please review! Good or not reviews inspire me .**

**Kuruhane: you're weird, jewelries for boys?**

**Shirohane: Hey, it wasn;t my idea it was _ idea.**

**Kuruhane: Oh she told us not to tell it was her idea because she's embarrassed, our cousin who is a fanfic writer too. **


End file.
